


Near the End

by Graphite_crumble



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Near Death, Sad and Sweet, Spock is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_crumble/pseuds/Graphite_crumble
Summary: A short, sweet but sad glimpse into Amanda's final days, as Sarek prepares to say goodbye.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Near the End

"Sarek..." Amanda's voice was whisper quiet, but he heard her. "Close the window. It's cold tonight."

Sarek looked towards the already closed windows, tinted against the glaring heat of Vulcans midday sun, his heart heavy. He fetched the woollen blanket Amanda had made, many years ago, and spread it over her, hoping it would help.

She was a ghost already, his vibrant wife of 78 years faded to a pale spectre that haunted their bed. At least she wasn't in pain. Confused sometimes, and cold, but not pained. The healers had seen to that. It was the only thing they could do for her now.

"Where's Spock?" asked Amanda.

"He's on his way." Sarek replied.

"Did he bathe I-chaya? Don't let him put it off again, no matter how much the beast complains..." Amanda murmured, and slipped back into her uneasy sleep.

I-chaya had been the family pet, a loyal Sehlat that had died well over 60 years ago, when Spock was still a child. Amanda's sense of past and present were frequently muddled these days.

Sarek sat by the bed side and attempted to meditate while Amanda dozed. The peace it usually afforded him continued to allude him, as it had for days now.

"He's a good boy."

Sarek opened his eyes, and saw Amanda looking at him, a tired smile on her face.

"My wife?" Sarek prompted.

"Spock. He's a good boy." Amanda said. "You shouldn't be so hard on him. He gets his stubbornness from you, you know."

Sarek allowed himself to smile, knowing how much Amanda loved it when he did.

"I know, beloved." Sarek laid his hand on hers, welcoming the familiar thrum of her love and affection that flowed through their bond. Even now, it was strong and unwavering. He struggled to accept the fact that soon she would be gone, and their bond along with it.

Who was he, without Amanda by his side? The pursuit of knowledge was a noble goal, but the question was one he wished he would never have the answer to. Such wishing was foolish, he reminded himself. Death was the inevitable end of life. The ultimate truth of the universe. They had both known their marriage would end this way, their drastically different life spans one of the many things they'd discussed prior to their engagement. Why, then, was it so very hard to accept it now?

A lifetime of logic and mental discipline struggled to contain the tide of grief within him. Amanda was 103. A 'good age' according to human standards, especially for one who had lived the majority of her life on an alien planet where the air was thinner, and the gravity heavier. Her impending death was no different to when Sarek's parents had passed, or his grandparents; long lives, well lived. Yet Sarek felt sorrow in a way he had not felt for theirs, and Amanda wasn't even gone yet.

"So tired." muttered Amanda. "Can't seem to...stay awake."

"Then do not. Sleep, and I shall wake you when Spock arrives." answered Sarek, squeezing her fingers gently.

"You...better" she threatened him playfully, even as she drifted off to sleep, the corners of her mouth turned up in amusement.

She shivered again in her sleep a few moments later, a faint frown deepening the lines on her face, and Sarek's control crumbled.

He climbed into bed beside her, and slipped his arm beneath her fragile form, holding her against his warm body. The feeling of peace that escaped him during meditation since Amanda's health had started its sharp decline washed over him as Sarek watched Amanda's frown fade away, and he closed his eyes, weary with the weight of it all. Maybe a small rest was in order. Spock could wake them both.

**Author's Note:**

> First new fic I've written in years, and it's this sadness. Idk what that says about me!   
> I might follow up with a short sequel from Spock's perspective.  
> Kudos and comments welcome, like all fic writers, I thrive on them.


End file.
